The Gods of the Trolls
These gods are apart and are separate from the other gods of the world. The troll gods came to be through a manifestation of an idea and belief through the trolls of the world. Soon after they began to answer the prayers of the trolls and granted their people many extraordinary gifts. Anix ‘An Banor: ''' He is considered the lord of the Troll gods, being the wisest and most powerful. It was he who created many of the magics the trolls use today, though rather crude as they are, to the trolls they are very powerful. His Troll form is that of a tall ancient troll with skin as white as the clouds. His animal form is the form of the Mist Lion, the most rare and sacred of animals to the trolls. '''Vun ‘An Dar: He is considered as the chaotic god of the trolls, being manifested by the trolls hate, pain, and suffering. He is the god of curse, and is the one that all trolls pray to when they seek revenge against their enemies. His troll form is large and dark, with eyes of red fire. His animal form is that of the Shadow Lion, one of the most feared animals to the trolls. Maniza Le’ Banor: She is the goddess of what the trolls consider love and compassion. She is said to be the consort of Anix, and all trolls revere her as wise and motherly loving. Her troll form is said to be too beautiful to imagine, and only her most favored priests have ever seen her. Her animal form is that of the Golden Panther, a very rare and very sacred animal among the trolls. 'Xere‘An Drayy: ' He is the troll god of death and the seer of future. He judges all trolls who pass on and sees to it that they leave this world for the next. Trolls pray to him to try and get a glimpse of their fates, and to offer words to their departed loved ones. His troll form is said to be a hunched over troll with ashen skin with deep blue eyes. His animal form is that of the Crowned Eagle, the troll symbol of death. 'Serzra Le’ Zul: ' The Troll goddess of water and healing. She is said to be sightless but can see the pain and suffering of her subjects. It is said that trolls who pray for her healing are often taken (in their minds anyway) to a place of serene stillness and are refreshed by her healing touch. Her Troll form is that of a troll not unlike the mortal kind, with blue skin and eyes of an even deeper blue. She is calm and gentle, and as serene as still water. Her animal form is that of a Kelp Serpent. 'Kar ‘An Dra: ' The Troll god of the earth. It is he who is the jungle, the plains, the mountains, the forest, the eternal soil. He is also considered the god of growth, the one who gave the trolls the ability to regenerate lost limbs not scorched by fire. He is said to be the lord of the land the trolls live upon and has a great wrath when the land is mistreated. He takes the form of a troll with green or brownish skin, almost a rocky hide with deep green eyes. His animal form is that of a Stag. 'Mon ‘An Dra: ' The troll god of the hunt and eat. His name is always on the lips of the hunters of the tribes, or scouts. He guides his followers to their prey, and always seems to provide food to the troll people. His troll form has never been seen, but what instead is seen is a dark shadow within a dark mist. His animal form is that of a wolf with a dark black and gray coat. 'Trusk ‘An Seroth: ' The Troll god of war. He is called upon in battle by his followers, gives them strength and resilience to fight their foes and grants them the berserker fury. His troll form is massive with arms the size of tree trunks but moves with speed and extreme ferocity. His animal form consists of a gorilla with blood red fur. He often is seen pleading for the lives of his warriors with Xere but is rarely victorious.